So Contagious
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected... HPRW SLASH ONESHOT SONGFIC Rated for some bad language.


_**So Contagious**_

_(Harry Potter / Ron Weasley)_

Summary: Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected…

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is MINE!! …What? What do you mean he's not??!! T-T Oh, I also don't own the song either it seems… (Cries even harder)

WARNING(S): SLASH, so if that irks you, then please, don't read

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, shivering as gentle fingers moved along his jaw line, making their way across his cheek to tangle in his unruly black hair. His breath hitched as soft lips descended on his own, coaxing them apart. He complied and immediately felt the person's tongue enter his mouth to begin a battle of dominance with his own. 

Harry sighed into the kiss, and smiled as they broke apart and he found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes. The owner of the eyes smiled back at him and reached forward to brush a lock of black hair away from Harry's face.

"Ron…" Harry sighed.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed.

Ron? _Ron_? No bloody fucking way could he be having dreams like… like _that,_ about his best friend. Could he?

* * *

"Hey mate. What's up? You don't look so good." Noted Ron as Harry dropped down next to him at the Gryffindor table. 

"I'm fine." He muttered as he grabbed a piece of toast and began buttering it. He was halfway through the task before he put the toast down, deciding he wasn't really hungry.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Ron.

"No."

"Excellent!" Ron grinned, grabbing the toast and adding it to his plate. Harry smiled, but it quickly vanished as the memory of his dream came flooding back to him.

_Dreams are supposed to be a representation of our sub conscious desires, aren't they? _Harry thought to himself. _I don't want Ron… do I?_ It seemed like a ridiculous question, but as Harry thought it over, he realized that it really wasn't quite as ridiculous as he had initially figured. And with a jolt, he began to notice in his mind all the little signs he had never before noticed.

The way he always seemed to let his hand brush against Ron's when walking next to him, and how in order for their hands to be brushing they'd have to be walking closer together than was really necessary. And then there was the staring. Although Harry had never considered himself to be staring at his best friend, as he thought back on it… That was indeed what he had been doing.

The electric shock every time they touched, the butterflies in his stomach every time Ron smiled at him, the fleeting glances; so quick they were barely there… All of it… He had never paid it much attention, but now… it was all he could think about.

And as his stomach gave an unpleasant twist, reality hit him like a particularly powerful disarming spell. _Oh shit…_

_**Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you  
**_

_I guess that's it then. _He thought._ I have feelings for my best friend._ Well that much was obvious, but now he was left with the question, what to do about it? _Do I keep it to myself? Do I tell him? Would it be wrong to tell him? Bah, of course it would. Hell, it's wrong to even be feeling like this in the first place… I am so outta line on this one…_

_**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously  
**_

_Has it always been like this? _Harry asked himself, furrowing his brow. _Have I always felt like this? And if not… When did it start? Or… was there even a start? Could it be possible that I loved him from the moment I saw him…? _Harry had never believed in love at first sight, but… there was definitely something different about this. Heck, he had never really believed in love period. But… if there was no such thing as love… then what was this… this feeling? The feeling of wanting to hold him, to kiss him… To lay next to him and never move. _Just lay there until the world melts away and it's just me and him…_

_**Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to…  
To take a hold of you  
**_

_Oh shit, this is bad. He's looking at me like he knows something's up… oh fuck… he's going to ask me… _

"Harry, honestly, what's up with you?" _...Dammit. What do I say? I can't possibly tell him… Can I? Ugh, what am I thinking?! Of course I can't tell him!! _

"Uh… I gotta go Ron. I'll see you in class!" And with that he shot up out of his seat and made a mad dash for the entrance hall.

_That was close… _He thought once he was safely in the entrance hall. Deciding he might as well get his books he began to head for Gryffindor tower. However, before he had even taken half a step he felt a hand on his shoulder, accompanied by the familiar shock of electricity. _…Shit._

"Harry…?" he heard the tentiveness in Ron's voice and wondered why it was there.

"… Yes?" Harry asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" came the concerned reply.

"… I really need to talk to you."

Five minutes later they were seated in the empty common room, Harry looking anywhere but at Ron, and Ron staring nowhere but at Harry.

"Ron…" said Harry, at the same time as Ron said, "Harry…" Both boys turned pink and looked away from each other.

"I need to tell you something…" Harry began, his heart thumping so hard he was sure he was going to keel over and suffer a heart attack at any moment.

"Go on." Urged Ron, still staring at Harry with those deep blue eyes.

"Well, see… I had this dream last night…"

_**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously  
**_

Harry didn't know what made him do it, but all he was aware of was that his voice didn't seem to be working, so he did the only thing he could think of. He reached forward, grabbed Ron by the back of the neck and pulled him forwards and pressed his lips against Ron's. He felt Ron stiffen, and was about to pull way, when suddenly he felt Ron's hand weaving it's way through his unruly hair just like in his dream, and Ron's tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Harry willingly offered, as he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

And as their tongues began to dance, Harry realized something.

Everything he ever wanted, all that he'd ever need, was right here in front of him.

_**Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?**_

As they pulled apart, and Harry opened his eyes, he found Ron's staring back at him. Ron smiled and reached out to brush a lock of black hair away from Harry's face. Harry smiled at this, for it all seemed much too familiar.

"So," Grinned Ron. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"That I think I love you…" whispered Harry.

"And I think I love you too." Said Ron with a smile, pulling Harry forward and capturing his lips once again.

_**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously  
So contagiously… **_

_- -Finito_

A/N: So, what did you all think? I'd really like to know, so if you could just press that little purple button on the bottom of the left hand corner of the screen… Come on… You know you wanna… XP

Anyways, apparently, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and the song "So Contagious" belongs to Acceptance… (Grumbles.)


End file.
